


Wear Each Other Well

by elfin (crazylittleelf)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/F, Food, Praise Kink, Service Top, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fisting, perverting innocent conlangs for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/elfin
Summary: An evening in.





	

Kara flung her door open, smiling. "That was fast - oh, you're not food."

Alex was leaning against the door jamb like it was the only thing keeping her upright, hair tangled around her face. Her helmet dangled from her fingertips, and Kara grabbed it before it slipped free and hit the floor. "No, I am not," Alex said. Kara stepped aside to let her into her apartment. "J'onn sent me home to get some sleep," she said, shrugging off her jacket. "Apparently I am 'cranky and delirious'".

"Well, that certainly explains why you're here."

Alex leaned on Kara's table, lolling her head forward and rolling it back and forth, stretching. "It was an awful day, and there's so much work to do. I should be at work. I can't believe he actually kicked me out and told security not to let me back in until tomorrow."

Kara rubbed Alex's back. "When's the last time you actually slept?"

Alex looked at Kara without lifting her head. "Don't start with me."

"So, like... two days? Three?"

"It's just... I think I'm going to sleep, but then I can't stop thinking about everything. And if I think of something I can just VPN into work and... work. That always seems more important that sleeping, but now I'm so tired, and I can't stop _not_ sleeping. And I'm just so tired."

Kara tugged Alex away from the table and pulled her into a hug. Kara ran her hand over Alex's hair, smoothing it. She brushed her lips against Alex's ear. "Shh. I'm going to take care of you. Don't I always?"

Alex shivered against her, a small, startled sound spilling from her lips, muffled against Kara's shoulder. Kara tightened her arms around Alex, edging into what she'd learned was almost too much, too tight. Alex sighed against her, going limp.

Alex started at the knock at the door, trying to pull away. Kara kept her arms tight around her, and said, "It's just food. I'll be right back." She pressed a kiss to Alex's forehead.

Kara took care of the delivery, then settled onto the couch.

"I should go home," Alex said.

Kara patted the couch beside her. "Sit down. _?Ta-vehl_ "

Alex blinked, then thought for a moment. She shook her head, but sat anyway. "No, I don't want any."

Kara shrugged and smiled at her. "More for me."

Alex laughed and leaned back into the couch, drawing her knees up and wrapping her arms around her legs. She dropped her head forward and closed her eyes. Kara ate, occasionally humming happily at the taste. She glanced over when Alex raised her head. She bit a potsticker in half, watching as Alex stared at her mouth.

Kara held her hand out. "Bite?"

Alex leaned in, lips brushing against Kara's fingers as she took the food. She shifted to face Kara, leaning sideways into the couch, head resting on the back. Kara turned too, folding her legs under her and resting the tray of dumplings on her lap. She ate most of another potsticker before offering the rest to Alex. She let her fingers linger on Alex's mouth, tracing the slick skin of her lips as she chewed. Kara offered the next dumpling to Alex first, and Alex bit it neatly in half. Juice from it ran down her chin, and she lifted her hand to wipe it away.

Kara's hand was on Alex's wrist, halting her movement. She pulled Alex to her, licking her mouth, tongue dragging her chin, catching juice and soft skin. Alex huffed out a tiny sound around her mouthful of food, eyes heavy-lidded. Kara leaned back, and finished her own half of the dumpling before setting the empty tray on the coffee table.

Kara offered her fingers to Alex, who leaned forward and licked each one, swirling her tongue around Kara's fingertips. Alex crawled closer, settling on Kara's lap. She rested her hands on her thighs, frowning slightly.

Kara wiped her finger clean on her pajamas before rubbing it over the crease between Alex's eyes. "Stop worrying."

Alex sighed. "I can't stop thinking about everything."

"I know," Kara said, softly, sympathetic, "but the only thing you need to think about right now is me, okay?"

Alex nodded slowly.

"You're going to let me take care of you, and you're going to be good for me." Kara ran her finger down the bridge of Alex's nose. "There's nothing else."

"Okay," Alex said.

Kara cupped Alex's face, brushing her thumb over the rise of her cheekbone, waiting as Alex relaxed over her, eyes going unfocused. Alex's weight settled more fully on Kara's lap as she relaxed, tension that had been holding her ridged melting away. Kara brought her free hand up to rest on Alex's hip.

" _.Zhi_ ," Alex breathed.

Kara smiled, pulling Alex down to her. She kissed Alex and murmured into her mouth, " _.Edhyv bem_ " The familiar fall of the words was grounding, settling them both. Kara curled one hand around the back of Alex's neck, the other pressed to the center of her chest. Under her palm, Alex's heart was a steady, if fast, rhythm. Kara tilted her head to get a better angle to lick into Alex's mouth.

Alex brought her hands up to tangle in Kara's hair. Kara caught them, placed them back on Alex's legs. "Stay," she said into Alex's mouth.

Alex nodded, her mouth still on Kara's. Kara let her mouth go slack under Alex's, enjoying the light slide of lips and tongue that slowly deepened. Alex pressed closer, teeth scraping at Kara's lips, tongue pushing into Kara's mouth. She squirmed on top of Kara, grinding against her. Kara slid her hand up, tangling into Alex's silky hair. She sighed as Alex eased up on her mouth, switching to tiny, biting kisses all over her lips.

Kara's hand tightened in Alex's hair, and she pulled her head back. Kara smiled and combed her fingers through Alex's hair. Alex's lips were red, cheeks flushed, her pupils blown wide. Kara grinned up at her. "Kiss me again."

Alex's mouth was gentle now, soft against Kara's, light brushes and tiny flicks of tongue. Kara petted her hair, sighing happily. " _.Zhaou khap rrip_ "

Alex smiled against Kara's mouth. "I love you, too."

Kara sighed. "It's been so long. We shouldn't wait until one of us is a wreck."

Alex rested her head on Kara's shoulder, nodding against her.

Kara patted Alex's hip. "Up. Let's go take a shower."

Kara kicked the bathroom door closed behind them, guiding Alex to lean against the edge of the sink while Kara dropped down to unlace Alex's boots. She lifted each of Alex's feet, pulling the boots off, then socks. Alex rested her hands on Kara's head.

"Hands on the sink, please." Kara looked up as Alex hesitated, waiting to see how she responded. When Alex moved her hands back to grip the edge of the sink, Kara said, "Good girl." Alex smiled, her eyes fluttering shut.

Kara stood, running her hands up Alex's legs, over her hips, up her sides. She curled a hand behind Alex's neck and kissed her, letting her lips linger on Alex's. Kara opened the collar of Alex's shirt, bent forward to kiss the hollow of her throat. She ran her hands down Alex's chest, thumbs brushing briefly over her nipples, then down her sides to the hem of the shirt. She slid her hands under the fabric and ran them up Alex's sides as she pushed the shirt up and pulled it over her head. She ducked her head and nipped at one of Alex's nipples through the fabric of her bra. Kara slid one hand behind Alex, working open her bra, sliding it down and away.

Alex reached for Kara, resting her hands on Kara's hips. Kara caught her wrists and moved Alex's hands back to rest at her sides.

"Would it be easier if I tied your hands?"

Alex closed her eyes, then nodded. Kara was gone and back in less than a breath, turning Alex away from her, wrapping a thin scarf around her wrists, tying them behind her back. Alex pulled at the fabric, testing. She let out a shuddery breath. 

"Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Kara kissed the back of her neck. "You're welcome, _zrhueiao_ , I should have thought of it sooner. I know you try to be good for me, but it's hard. You're doing so well, though."

Alex leaned back into her, and Kara circled her arms around Alex's waist, hugging her tightly. She moved her hands to the fly of Alex's pants, working the button and zipper open. She scratched her nails down the fabric of Alex's panties, simple black cotton, then hooked her fingers into Alex's pants and pushed them down. She kept Alex steady as she stepped out and kicked the pants away.

Kara turned Alex and pushed her backward, pinning her to the wall. Alex's bound hands left her hips at an angle, and Kara ground her thigh between Alex's legs. Alex tipped her head back as Kara kissed her throat, teeth nipping gently at her skin. She raised her leg, forcing Alex up on her tiptoes and giving her no leverage to work with. Kara licked her neck, pressing her tongue against where Alex's pulse throbbed just under her skin.

"I could take you right here against the wall, you feel so good."

Alex bit back a moan.

"That would be too fast, though. I wouldn't want to rush anything, hmm," Kara said. Kara bit Alex's neck, not hard enough to mark, but enough that Alex hissed at the sting of it. Kara soothed her skin with her lips, her tongue.

She lowered her leg, letting Alex slide back to her feet. Kara smirked at the dark patch on the fabric of her pants. "Wet for me already?"

Alex laughed breathlessly and nodded. "Yes, Kara, come on, please touch me."

Kara ran her finger down the middle of Alex's chest, down her belly, swirled it in Alex's curls. "Soon enough. Shower first."

Alex groaned. Kara laughed and gave Alex a quick kiss before turning to start the water running in the shower. She stripped off her clothing while Alex watched, then twisted her hair into a messy bun. She guided Alex into the shower, and pulled the curtain closed behind them.

Alex's eyes were closed against the water that cascaded over her, and Kara watched for a moment, Alex's contented expression bringing a smile to her face. She ran her fingers through Alex's hair, combing through the strands until they were sodden. She poured shampoo into her hands, rubbed them together, before lathering Alex's hair. She massaged her fingers into Alex's scalp, and Alex hummed in pleasure. Alex leaned into Kara's touch, swaying slightly off balance with her arms behind her back. Kara steadied her with a hand on her hip.

Kara pressed on Alex's hip until she stepped back, tilting her head up under the water.

Kara lathered her hands with soap, ignoring the pink shower scrub in favor of her skin against Alex's. She scrubbed her hands over Alex's neck and shoulders. Her hands were teasingly slow over Alex's chest, slick fingers playing over Alex's stiff nipples, around her back and under her bound arms.

Alex squirmed at Kara's fingers at her sides, shifting away, then wobbling as she lost her balance. Kara circled her arms around Alex's wait. "Got you." Kara brushed her lips over Alex, and Alex pressed closer, tugging at the scarf binding her hands. Kara slid her hands down over Alex's ass, pulling her close. She dropped to her knees, running her hands down the outsides of Alex's legs, then skating her fingers up the inside of her thighs. Alex spread her legs as wide as the bathtub would allow. Kara brushed her fingers between Alex's legs, just barely touching. She licked at the water running down Alex's thighs.

Kara stood, reaching behind Alex to shut off the water. She helped Alex step out of the shower, then rubbed her dry with a fluffy towel.

Kara pulled the wet fabric free from its knots, and rubbed Alex's wrists. She turned Alex to face her and brought her wrists to her lips, kissing the reddened skin. She wrapped the towel around Alex, using it to pull her close, and Alex wrapped her arms around Kara's back, hugging her tightly.

Kara pushed Alex back gently, guiding her to sit. She combed Alex's wet hair, gently working through tangles until it was sleek and smooth. Kara tilted Alex's head up with a finger under her chin. "So pretty." She ran her hand over Alex's wet hair, feeling the strands warm under her touch. She tucked them behind Alex's ear, then ran her fingers down Alex's neck. Kara leaned down and kissed her temple. "Go lay down. I'll be there in a minute."

Kara stood in the bathroom listening to Alex in the bedroom - the blankets rustling as she lay down, the faint creak of the mattress, the thudding of her heart, her breathing, her blood rushing in her veins...

Kara opened her eyes, and caught her reflection in the mirror - pupils blown wide, hair damp and messy. She grinned at herself, then went to join her sister.

Alex was lying in the middle of the bed, eyes open but heavy-lidded. Her arms were resting at her sides, hands relaxed. Kara stood at the end of the bed, looking down at her.

" _Rao_ , you are beautiful." She ran her hands over the tops of Alex's feet, rubbing her thumbs into her arches. Alex's eyes fluttered closed. Kara circled her hands around Alex's ankles, then up to her calves. She knelt on the end of the bed, knees on either side of Alex's feet.

She ran her hands up Alex's legs, pressing the heels of her hands down along the ridge of her shins. She curled her thumbs under, circling her legs, digging her fingers into muscle. "I love how strong you are, how graceful."

She kissed each of Alex's kneecaps. "Every inch of you is beautiful."

Kara leaned over, letting her hair brush tops of Alex's thighs, the lowered her head to litter kisses over her skin. She ran her lips over Alex's skin, nuzzling her way up until her nose was at Alex's hip. She turned her head to the side and blew a breath over the cloud of curls between Alex's legs.

Alex shifted under her, trying to spread her legs, but Kara's own body kept her pinned. Kara sat up and shifted so that her weight was resting over Alex's thighs, splaying one hand over her stomach. Her thumb rested just at the edge of Alex's pubic hair, brushing back and forth. She ran her other hand up Alex's side.

"I love touching you, _zrhueiao_ , love how soft your skin is." She bent forward and kissed Alex's stomach, pressed her nose into Alex's skin. " _Rao_ , I love how you smell."

Alex's hands twitched, then clenched into the blankets on the bed. "Kara..."

"Yes?"

"I want to touch you."

"Not yet."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut and whined. Kara slid her hand up to rub Alex's chest. "Patience, _khighi-kir_. Be good and stay still for me." She nibbled at Alex's belly button, making her squirm on the bed, biting back laughter. Kara shifted back and ducked her head lower and nuzzled her face between Alex's legs. "You smell so good. . _Mishidhdif_ " She pressed closer, still holding Alex's legs together, breathing deeply. "I could devour you. I know you taste better than anything else in the world. In any world."

"Kara..." Alex breathed, and Kara smiled into the heat of her skin.

She raised her head and kissed Alex's stomach, working her way upward. She dragged her tongue over Alex's ribs, pressed her lips to the lower curve of her breast. She ran the tip of her tongue up, flicked it against Alex's nipple. She closed her teeth gently over the stiff flesh, scraping upward, tugging. She closed her mouth over Alex's nipples, sucking gently, rubbing with her tongue. Kara brought her hand up to cup Alex's other breast, mimicking the movement of her tongue with her fingers.

She pulled away and blew across Alex's wet skin, and Alex shivered under her. Kara closed her mouth over Alex's, tongue pushing in deep, sliding against Alex's. They were both panting when Kara lifted her head. She straddled Alex's chest, stroking her face and hair. Alex stayed still under her, hands at her sides. Kara ground herself down onto Alex, spreading wetness over her skin.

"Mmm. You're so good, Alex. So good for me." She ran her fingertip over Alex's lower lip. "You make me so happy." She shifted forward, holding herself over Alex's face. "Get me off with just your mouth and then you can touch me."

Alex lifted her head to meet her, licking a stripe the length of Kara's folds before closing her lips over the apex of Kara's sex and sucking hard. Kara cried out, pressing herself closer to Alex's face. Alex's tongue worked over Kara's clit in slow, firm circles. Every few repetitions of the movement, she edged lower, pushing her tongue deep between Kara's folds, lapping at the heat and wet. Each pass over her clit was harder, better, and Kara was shaking with each stroke.

Kara rocked against Alex's face, careful not to push to hard. She let go of Alex's wrists and grabbed at the headboard with one hand, the other twisting in Alex's hair. "Oh, that's good. So good. There. .Otem" and then she was keening wordlessly as she came, shaking with pleasure. Alex's tongue was still on her clit, long, firm strokes that drew out Kara's orgasm endlessly, until it was too sharp, too much, and Kara pulled away, still shuddering. She dropped her head forward and closed her eyes, waiting for her breathing to slow. When she opened her eyes again, Alex was smirking up at her.

Kara laughed, stretching out beside Alex, her head propped up on one hand. Kara grinned down at Alex's wet face and nodded. "You can touch me now."

Alex's fingers tangled in Kara's hair and pulled her down. Kara licked into Alex's mouth, tasting herself and Alex's own unique flavor. She sucked on Alex's tongue, hungry for the taste of her. Alex's hands were stroking over her skin, fevered and relentless, one hand at her back, the other on Kara's breast. Kara stretched out, half on the bed, half draped over Alex. She cupped Alex's breast, squeezing gently, before sliding her hand lower. Alex's hands ran restlessly over Kara's skin.

Alex shifted, trying to get her hand between Kara's legs. "I don't want you to stop touching me," Kara said, "but you don't need to get me off again. You've already made me feel so good." Kara slid her hand over the mound of Alex's sex, petting her curls before slipping her fingers lower.

Alex's hips bucked at the first light touch, and she bent her leg that wasn't trapped under Kara's body, opening herself to Kara's touch. Kara ran her fingers lightly over the slick, full folds, parting them gently. "So wet," Kara murmured against Alex's ear. "I love how you get for me, so wet and needy. You need me, don't you?"

"Yes," Alex whispered.

Kara rubbed a finger gently across the soft hood over Alex's clit. "Tell me what you need."

Alex reached for Kara's hand, trying to press her closer. Kara held still, unmoving, the pressure of Alex's hand as light as a breeze. "Tell me."

Alex turned her head to find Kara's lips, kissing her before murmuring into her mouth. "Please, touch me. Please, I need you."

Kara slid her fingers deeper between Alex's labia, stroking slowly. "Like this?"

"More."

Kara changed the angle of her hand so all four of her fingers were nestled in Alex's folds. Alex groaned and bucked her hips, trying to move Kara's hand again. Kara said sweetly, "All you have to do is ask, baby."

"Inside me. I need you inside me, please, Kara..."

Alex's voice broke as Kara pushed two fingers into her, sliding deep and curling upward. Kara pressed her thumb against Alex's clit, and Alex arched against Kara as the steady pressure undid her. Kara stilled her hand and kissed Alex's neck as she shuddered through the aftershocks. 

"Love when you come for me," Kara murmured against Alex's skin. "You're so beautiful all undone." When Alex focused on her again, Kara wiggled her fingers and asked, "More?"

"Please, Kara."

"So polite. Can you remember how else to ask?"

Alex moaned, then panted, ". _Sokao-zhaol khap_ "

Kara slid a third finger into Alex's pussy, setting a slow rhythm of thrusts, and Alex rolled her hips in time with Kara's fingers. Kara shifted down the bed, licking a path down Alex's chest, her stomach. She licked the inside of Alex's thigh, then up to where her fingers sank into Alex. Kara lapped at the wetness spilling out around her fingers, then closed her lips around Alex's clit. Alex gasped, and her movement stuttered as she clenched hard around Kara's fingers.

Kara wiggled between Alex's legs, pushing one leg up to give herself better access. Alex draped her leg over Kara's shoulder, letting the other fall tot he side. Kara wrapped her arm around Alex's leg and brought her hand up to stroke at Alex's clit, pulling the hood back and flicking her tongue against her, matching the movements of her fingers of her other hand. Alex cried out at each touch of Kara's tongue on her clit, and Kara hummed at the sound. Then Alex was shaking, screaming as Kara licked her through her orgasm.

When Alex had slumped back to the bed, panting, Kara started to push herself up. Alex dug her heel into Kara's back, trying to hold her in place.

"More?" Kara asked.

Alex tugged lightly at Kara's hair. " _.Lizrhom_ "

Kara pulled her fingers from Alex and licked them. "How much can you take for me, baby?"

"God, Kara, anything you want, whatever you want, please."

Kara clenched her eyes shut, overwhelmed. She licked Alex's salty skin, and said, "I want to feel you all around me."

The sound Alex made was guttural. Kara reached up, over to the bedside table, and fumbled in the drawer. She slicked her fingers with lube before settling back between Alex's legs. She ran her slick fingers over Alex's wet, open cunt. "You're gorgeous, so fucked open like this. So perfect." She pushed three fingers back into Alex, and Alex rolled her hips to meet her. Kara spread her fingers inside of Alex, and Alex shuddered.

Kara eased back and asked, "Okay?"

"Yeah," Alex breathed. "Keep going?"

Kara pushed back in with all four fingers, stretching Alex open around her. "Good?"

"So good."

Kara drew back, then pressed her hand forward, again and again, deeper with each thrust. Alex was moaning constantly, soft low sounds interspersed with Kara's name, with curses, with unintelligible words. Kara pressed the wedge of her hand harder into Alex's slick cunt. She kept the pressure steady, feeling the tightness of Alex's body around her, the slip of skin around her hand.

"So good. You're almost there."

Then the tightness gave, and Kara curled her fingers in as she sank fully into Alex's cunt. Alex's breathing went to harsh, stuttering pants, a low whine hitching in time with her breaths. Kara held still, letting Alex adjust. She felt Alex pulsing around her, the beat of her hand and the clench of her muscles gripping her hand. After long moments Alex arched on the bed, pushing into Kara's hand.

"Oh, good girl. You feel amazing, Alex." Kara flexed her fist, and Alex's cry was piercing and sweet. Kara licked where Alex's clit jutted out from the tightly-pulled skin, a feather-light touch, and Alex shuddered under her, around her, and Kara moaned. "Never felt anything so good."

Kara brought her free hand to her own cunt, sliding through the slickness to rub at her aching clit. She rocked her hand back and forth into Alex's body, staying with the rhythm that Alex set. She licked at Alex's clit, rubbed at her own, until they were both howling as they came. Kara eased her hand from Alex's body, shaking as she did.

Kara crawled up and collapsed on her side next to Alex, draping her arm over Alex's waist. Alex rolled, pressing into Kara, then pushing her over onto her back. Kara wrapped her arms around Alex, pulling her to sprawl on top of her. She fished with her foot at the end of the bed until she caught the bedspread and pulled it over them.

"You were so good for me," Kara whispered. Alex pressed her face closer to Kara's neck. "So perfect." Alex's breathing slowly evened out, her grip on Kara's arms relaxing. Kara kissed the corner of Alex's mouth, rubbed her hands in circles over Alex's back. "How are you doing?"

"Mmm. That was... wow." Alex laughed, and Kara hugged her tighter. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Think you can sleep now?"

Alex nodded, her head rocking against Kara's shoulder. "Yeah.

Kara kissed Alex's cheek. "Lemme change the sheets real quick."

Alex yawned and nodded, untangling herself from Kara's arms. She pulled the bedspread around her, standing to the side as Kara made the bed with fresh sheets. When she was done, Kara took the blanket from Alex, spreading it back over the bed, pulling Alex back down to the bed. Alex curled into her side, head tucked into Kara's shoulder.

Kara fell asleep to the sound of Alex breathing.


End file.
